


"You and me, we're meant to be..."

by TWDfan007



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDfan007/pseuds/TWDfan007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and Glenn have a chance meeting in a school hallway. This is a one-shot based on the development of their high school romance. Roughly based on the song Adore You by Miley Cyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You and me, we're meant to be..."

Growing up on her father Hershel’s farm, Maggie Greene had been ridiculously sheltered. She was homeschooled for most of her life, from kindergarten class until high school. Finally, she had convinced her father that she was old enough and mature enough to take on a public school. Hershel had been reluctant to send his eldest daughter off the farm, but finally August rolled around, and Maggie kissed her dad and sister, Beth, goodbye and raced onto a school bus for her first day of high school.

Her first day of school was one of the most exciting days of Maggie Greene’s entire life. All the new people, new classes, and new experiences made the day overwhelming, but still thrilling. Maggie was so happy to be able to experience a normal teenager experience, she wasn’t even looking when she bumped into someone on the way to her fourth period Algebra I class.

Glenn Rhee had been so distracted by his new phone that the sophomore’s body didn’t see Maggie until he had slammed straight into the girl, causing her to spill all of her books on the floor. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Glenn exclaimed as he bent down to help the girl pick up her textbooks. As he was handing her her English textbook, he caught a glimpse of her beautiful face. She smiled up at him, and Glenn could swear he felt his heart skip a little beat.

“Thanks so much. My name’s Maggie Greene, I’m a freshman here. You?”

Glenn could barely speak, his words catching in his throat.

“Glenn. Rhee! My name’s Glenn Rhee. I’m a sophomore. Nice to meet you, Maggie.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Glenn.” She smiled at him again, stood up, and walked away. All Glenn could think about the rest of the day were her pretty eyes.  
\----

The rest of freshman year for Maggie was a whirlwind. From projects, and tests, to school dances, Maggie loved every second of her freshman experience. From time to time, she would see that boy, Glenn, that she had ran into on her first day of school, but since they weren’t in the same grade, they didn’t share any classes together. Maggie was a little disappointed, she was hoping that one day they could be friends.

Then sophomore year rolled around, and Maggie found that sophomores and juniors often shared classes together. Walking into Biology II, she was almost surprised to see a familiar face sitting in the classroom.

“Glenn!” 

He looked up startled from the book that he had been reading. Maggie slid into the open seat beside him.

“Maggie! It’s good to see you again. How was your summer vacation?”

“Good, good. My sister, Beth, and I got to spend a lot of time together. She’ll be a freshman here next year.”

“Wow, that’s cool. I had to spend my summer back in Korea, visiting some family. It was actually pretty fun.” 

“Wow, Korea! Maybe I’ll get to go to Korea someday. You’ll have to tell me about it.”

Before Glenn could say anything else, the teacher began her syllabus lecture. Glenn and Maggie turned their attentions to the board.

\------

Over the course of his junior year, Glenn had gotten so much closer to Maggie. Being able to see her every day was one of the best things about being in that lame biology class, Glenn thought. He was thoroughly convinced that he was in love with Maggie Greene, and it was time for the spring formal. He knew that he had to ask her.

The dance was just two weeks away, but Glenn was so nervous he kept waiting to ask Maggie to the formal. Finally, he saw her at her locker one day after the final bell and knew that this was his chance.

“Hey Maggie,” he said. He hoped she couldn’t sense how nervous he was.

“Hey Glenn! How was that test in physics? I’m sure you did great.” He blushed a little, happy that she could remember he had had a test last period.

“Good, it went well. I think I got an A.”

“Great!” At that moment, the phone in her hand buzzed loudly. “I think my dad’s here, so I’ll see you tomorrow, Glenn.” She started to head off towards the door.

“Uh! No, wait!” She turned, “there’s something I needed to ask you, Maggie!”

She walked back over to where Glenn was standing.

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

“Maggie Greene, will you go to the spring formal with me?”

There seemed to be almost a pause in the air. Glenn held his breath. Maggie looked dazed for a second, and then a huge smile broke on her face. Before he could even react, she threw him into a bear hug.

“Yes!” she shouted. The whole hall turned to look. “Of course I’ll go with you! I thought you’d never ask me out, I’ve been waiting forever.” 

\-----

That was the start of Glenn and Maggie’s relationship. Their relationship continued through the rest of high school, they even went to prom together. When Glenn went off to Yale after graduation, the Greenes worried that Maggie would get her love-struck heart broken, but she didn’t. She joined him up there a year later. 

So it was no surprise to anyone when he popped the question shortly after Maggie had graduated from Yale. 

The wedding was beautiful. Everyone cried. And all Glenn could think, as Maggie floated down the aisle, was about how he had met the love of his life just by a happy accident. And Glenn was more than happy to fulfill his wife’s dream of going to Korea.


End file.
